


Y con Jun se cumplió

by Leiram



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi y Sora se amaban, aquello lo tenía muy claro Jun y no descansaría hasta que estén juntos. Taiora. [Respuesta a la actividad 14F-14M del topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y con Jun se cumplió

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Y así con Jun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/193444) by Alexeiss. 



> **Personajes:** Taichi, Sora y Jun.  
>  **Parejas:** Taiora. Mención muy leve de Shuu/Jun.  
>  **Palabras:** 1778  
>  **Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío.  
>  **Notas:** El fic participa de la actividad 14F-14M del topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8. La primera parte del fic lo escribió **_Alexeiss_** , se llama _Y así con Jun_ (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11793457/1/Y-as%C3%AD-con-Jun). Si bien no es completamente necesario leerlo para entender el fic, recomiendo que igual lo hagan si quieren tener un mejor contexto.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Jun Motomiya desde pequeña siempre tuvo una habilidad especial. Lo supo a sus ocho años cuando sus padres le regalaron a Daisuke, de cuatro años en aquel entonces, una pelota de fútbol en navidad. Cuando rompió el envoltorio y miró la pelota sus ojos brillaron. A pesar de ser solo una niña, Jun con tan solo ver aquel brillo lo supo: su hermano amaría el fútbol de por vida. Un brillo similar pasó por sus ojos unos años después, cuando volviera a su casa y se la pasara hablando por el resto del día sobre un magnífico senpai suyo del club de fútbol llamado Taichi Yagami. En todo su monólogo sus ojos no dejarían de brillar nunca. Su admiración era profunda. A sus padres le habría parecido lindo ver a su hijo tan emocionado, pero Jun como toda chica de doce años solo quería que se callara porque no había dejado de hablar sobre ese chico por una hora entera. Afortunadamente el sillón se encontraba a su lado y pudo tirarle un almohadón para que se callara. Daisuke nunca se calló, pero al menos ya no hablaba sobre su senpai y le gritaba a ella. Misión cumplida.

Daisuke fue el primero con quien pudo comprobar su “habilidad”, pero rápidamente aprendió a observar a los demás y reconocer aquel brillo en sus ojos. Sus padres siempre tenían uno cada vez que se saludaban después de volver a su casa después del trabajo. A Momoe cada vez que hablaba sobre su saga favorita de libros. Yamato Ishida cada vez que cantaba. Todos tenían aquel brillo especial, y Taichi y Sora no eran la excepción.

Jun nunca se habría imaginado que se convertirían en amigos tan cercanos. En su mente ellos aparecían siempre como “los amigos de Daisuke”, “los mejores amigos de Yamato” y más tarde, con la existencia de los digimon revelada como “los niños elegidos”. De cualquier manera ellos eran algo lejano, solo se veían en pocas ocasiones, pero todo cambió cuando un día se encontró a Sora en una tienda de ropa. Ambas estaban solas y comprando ropa. Lo natural era empezar a hablar. Normalmente sería una conversación sin importancia y después de salir del centro comercial las dos seguirían por su camino, pero algo clickeó en ellas. En vez de separarse fueron a tomar algo y siguieron de compras. Al final del día habían intercambiado números y habían hecho planes para salir al día siguiente.

Taichi resultó ser mucho más divertido de lo que se imaginaba. Había una cierta naturalidad entre ambos, una naturalidad que solo tenía hasta aquel entonces con Daisuke. La diferencia entre ambos era que Daisuke caía en el rol de “hermano menor que molestaba” y Taichi en el “hermano tonto y competitivo”. Su apetito era tan grande como el de ella, era obstinado hasta el final y no le gustaba perder. En lo único que no estaban de acuerdo era que el Barcelona fuera mejor que el Real Madrid. Por supuesto que Cristiano Ronaldo era mucho mejor (y más apuesto) que Messi, pero Taichi no quería aceptarlo. Una lástima.

Taichi y Sora se convirtieron en grandes amigos suyos en cuestión de semanas. Y en aquel tiempo pudo aprender algo más de ellos: estaban locamente enamorados del uno del otro. Los ojos de Taichi brillaban cada vez que veía de aquella manera especial a Sora, y los de Sora brillaban al igual que hablaba sobre su interés en el diseño de ropa cada vez que él se daba vuelta y ella lo mirara afectuosamente. Los dos se amaban y Jun no descansaría hasta verlos juntos. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Afortunadamente San Valentín estaba a la vuelta del día.

—Te quedó perfecto —elogió Jun al ver el honmei-choko de la pelirroja.

—Gracias, Jun —agradeció Sora—. Y también gracias por animarme. ¿Crees que le gustara?

Jun puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mujer, si a Taichi no le gusta significa que está bajo el control de un digimon y después, al volver a la normalidad, quedaría devastado al enterarse que no lo aceptó.

Sora volvió a reírse más. Era inevitable. Con Jun era imposible no poder reírse.

—Sabes, a veces me recuerdas a Mimi. 

—La que vive en Estados Unidos, ¿no? Daisuke a veces la menciona.

—Sí. Este verano regresa de vacaciones. Te la presentaré. Estoy segura que te gustará, tienen mucho en común.

Jun empezó a envolver sus chocolates mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amiga. Quizás podría arreglar para que Momoe fuera con ellas. Tenía la impresión que su mejor amiga también le gustaría Sora. Eran algo similares. Terminó de envolver los chocolates para su hermano y pasó a ver su obra maestra. Jun no podía mirarlo, pero sabía que le estarían brillando los ojos. Los chocolates para Shuu… Dio un suspiro soñador. 

Sora la miró afectuosamente y pasó a envolver los suyos. Miró el de Taichi. A diferencia de Jun, que había hecho un corazón con varios retoques, el de ella era un diseño más simple, pero estaba mejor arreglado que los demás y su tamaño era mayor. Confiaba en Jun. Sabía que a diferencia de la imagen que proyectaba, la castaña era muy perspicaz con los demás. Si ella decía que Taichi podía estar enamorado de ella, le creía. Por otro lado, eso no evitaba que su corazón se retorciera y pensara en las mil y una posibilidades de cómo Taichi recibiría el chocolate en su cabeza. En casi todas se imaginaba lo peor, pero también tenía algunas visiones más optimistas donde él aceptaba sus chocolates y sus sentimientos.

Terminó de guardar el chocolate y lo guardó en la heladera. Al día siguiente recibiría la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jun entró al aula donde cursaban Sora, Taichi y Yamato con alegría. Yamato, quien estaba rodeado de chicas y chocolates, la miró con espanto. Aguantando las ganas de no tirarse al piso y reír en carcajadas, entró al círculo de chicas y dejó un chocolate delante suyo.

—Feliz San Valentín, Yamato. —El susodicho recuperó color en el rostro cuando se dio cuenta que no era un honmei-choko—. ¿Dónde están Taichi y Sora?

—Se fueron. Sora le dijo que quería decirle algo a solas.

Yamato sonrió confiadamente, ya adivinando lo que le diría la pelirroja. Jun se puso a soñar despierta mientras se imaginaba la confesión. Necesitaba salir de allí y buscarlos. No para interrumpirlos ni espiarlos (no importara lo que Daisuke le dijera, _ella tenía delicadeza_ ), pero sí para ser la primera persona en verlos como novios. No le dejaría aquel honor a Yamato. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso el rubio la tomó del brazo.

—Espera, no me dejes solo —suplicó mientras miraba atemorizado al resto de las adolescentes a su alrededor. Jun sonrió con suficiencia.

—Creí que me tenías miedo.

—Sí, bueno —titubeó él, no queriendo admitirlo—, pero te prefiero a ti que a ellas.

Jun observó a las otras mujeres, que ya la miraban amenazadoramente porque se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo con el rubio. Su lado fan celebró su confesión (¿de temor?), pero su lado realista le decía que aquello era una batalla perdida. Jun lo amaría como fan, pero tampoco era tan demente como para enfrentarse a la mitad de su escuela. Deshaciéndose de su agarre, le mostró una sonrisa simpática y se marchó.

—¡Adiós, Yamato!

—¡No te vayas! 

Los gritos Yamato quedaron amortiguados al cerrar la puerta del salón. Jun siguió caminando, ignorándolos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Taichi mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Sora le había dicho que quería decirle algo a solas y en sus manos llevaba una bolsa. La escena le recordaba un manga shoujo que había estado leyendo Hikari (no era que a él le gustara aquellas cosas, pero aquel día estaba aburrido y no tenía nada para hacer; leer el manga de su hermana había sido pura casualidad no importara cuánto ella se riera cuando él negara que le gustara). ¿Acaso Sora se le confesaría? Sentía el latido de su corazón golpear su pecho.

Finalmente se detuvieron en un lugar resguardado donde no había nadie. Sora también se mostraba nerviosa y apretaba la manija de su bolsa. Se miraron a los ojos y las mejillas de ambos se ruborizaron. Por Dios, pensó Taichi, esto era peor que el manga de Hikari. No podía creer que él estuviera actuando de aquella forma.

—Taichi —llamó Sora, trayéndolo a la realidad. Si bien todavía se veía nerviosa, su postura y el reflejo de sus ojos mostraban mucho más seguridad—. Feliz San Valentín.

Aceptó la bolsa de Sora y sacó de allí un envoltorio rosa con un gran moño. Abrió el paquete y rió al ver que el chocolate tenía la forma de una pelota de fútbol. En el centro estaba dibujado un gran corazón y su nombre.

—Supongo que ya te lo imaginaras, pero es un honmei-choko. Me gustas, Taichi.

Dejó de observar el chocolate para mirar a Sora. Se imaginó que todavía debía estar sonrojado, solo aquello explicaba el por qué sentía tanto calor en la cara en pleno invierno. Le sonrió cálidamente.

—Tú también me gustas, Sora.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y Taichi sintió que se había quedado atrapado en el tiempo. El hechizo se rompió cuando una pareja, que claramente también buscaba un lugar recluido, caminó delante de ellos. Los cuatro se miraron incómodamente.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos —mencionó el castaño para salir del momento incómodo que se había creado. Sora asintió.

—Sí, ya nos vamos. Pueden quedarse —comentó ella y se fueron antes que los otros dos pudieran decirles algo. Al dar la vuelta al final del pasillo se encontraron con Jun, que iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Felicidades! —los felicitó y se lanzó a sus brazos para darles un abrazo.

—¿Tan obvio es que estamos juntos? —preguntó Taichi después que ella los soltara. Sora se rió a su lado.

—Habría que estar muy ciego para no verlo. Está escrito en sus caras. Por cierto, feliz San Valentín Taichi. —Jun le entregó un envoltorio—. Sé que no será tan bueno como el de Sora, pero espero que lo disfrutes también. Y más te vale devolverme el favor el próximo mes.

—Sí, sí, te daré chocolate a cambio. Tranquila —respondió él entre risas.

—¡Más te vale! Que sepas que jugué un rol muy importante en su confesión. Soy prácticamente su madrina.

Sora empezó a reír de nuevo, esta vez a carcajadas. Taichi y Jun se contagiaron en cuestión de minutos. A lo lejos, todavía sin posibilidades de poder escapar, se encontraba un Yamato agonizando. ¿Cuándo regresarían sus mejores amigos y lo rescatarían?

**Author's Note:**

> El fic lo publiqué hace bastante en FFN, pero se me olvidó ponerlo acá.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
